


Konami Code

by Christaltine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Manager/Player, Minor Original Character(s), Minor mention of illnesses, Original Character(s), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christaltine/pseuds/Christaltine
Summary: ❝ You're the final boss that I can never defeat ❞Minatozaki Haruka, a girl who loves to play video games every moment she can, she's a gamer to fullest. But due to her mother's wishes, she was sent to live with her cousin, Kuroo Tetsurō and study at famous powerhouse, Nekoma High.Haruka soon met Tetsurō's introverted childhood best friend, thanks to their love of video games and they became close.Will their closeness bloom into something beautiful like love?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Hello, Player One

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my HQniverse / Haikyū Universe series.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters aside from the original one's I added. 
> 
> !! SLOW UPDATES !!

Nekoma Metropolitan Highschool is lively as it could ever be, everyone was in a hurry, speed walking to their respective classrooms. Time was ticking. No one wanted to be late to class and get reprimanded by the teachers.

While everyone scampered to their classrooms one girl stood in front of the faculty room fiddling with her phone, unbothered by everything happening within her surroundings, her only focus stayed on her phone as she played a game to pass time. **"Tch, lost again"** she whispered and slipped her phone back into her _gakuran's_ pocket upon noticing the faculty door slide open.

 **"You're the transfer student, right?"** a female teacher walked out holding some of her teaching materials and a piece of paper that seemed to be the girl's transfer paper. _**"Hai"**_ she replied quietly. The teacher motioned the student to follow her to her classroom, **"I'll be your homeroom teacher from here on forth, you'll be in Class 3"** the teacher opened the classroom doors and entered, the girl trailing behind her.  
  


The room was filled with whispers and curious stares at the girl who entered with their homeroom teacher, **"Alright everyone settle down"** the teacher's voice boomed throughout the classroom, taking everyone's attention, **"This is Minatozaki Haruka, she will be joining our class throughout the school year"** Haruka gave a small smile and bowed, **"I'll be in your care."**

 **"Minatozaki-san, your seat is over there next to Nakamura-san"** the teacher pointed at an empty seat behind a girl with long blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. Haruka nodded and made her way to the back row seat next to the window, stares followed her as she walked- making her uncomfortable as she went. As she walked a girl who sat in front of her smiled and mouthed **"Welcome"** , Haruka gave a small smile in return.

After her introduction, the teacher announced a few words and started teaching.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the day flowed smoothly, Haruka merely day dreamed most of the classes since the lessons their teachers that they were currently teaching had already been taught to her at her previous highschool, listening to it again felt boring to her.

Haruka never really wanted to transfer schools in the first place, if it weren't for her mother's wishes she wouldn't even dare to go. You see, Haruka's mother is very sickly, she stayed in the hospital most of the time, but this time she was confined for more than a year now, and her father is out of the picture, thus, Haruka lived on her own. She managed to live alone, she was used to it, but thanks to her mother who didn't want her only child to be alone- so she asked her brother to take care of her in his residence.  
  
  
  
  
  


Time flew by quicker than you could blink, Haruka was brought back to reality by the sound of the bell, signaling for break time. The girl immediately stood up after taking her wallet from her bag and dashed towards the door.  
  


 **"Where is he?"** she grumbled in annoyance. She was looking at the message sent by her cousin, **"Did he forget that I don't know what wing, hallway, whatever this is he's talking about?!"** she furrowed her brows in irritation looking for any sign that could lead her to where he's at.

Haruka found herself in a dilemma, she was looking for her cousin's classroom but she couldn't understand the directions he sent her. She's currently standing in between two hallways, not knowing which way she should turn.

 **"Uhm...ex...excuse me?"** A voice called out from behind, Haruka turned to the source of the voice and met the gaze of a young male with long bleached hair and overgrown roots.

 **"Kozume Kenma... You sit next to me in class"** he softly spoke and turned his gaze away from the female.

 **"Minatozaki Haruka"** with the same shy voice, Haruka introduced herself. Silence filled the air, no one talked making it awkward.  
  


Not until Haruka broke the ice, **"Ano... Is there something I can help you with?"** she asked and bit her lower lip as she tucked the loose strand of her mauve colored hair behind her ear.  
  


**"You seemed lost so I wanted to help you"**   
  


All shyness leapt out of Haruka as she clasped Kenma's hand in delight, **"Really?!"** she exclaimed. Kenma was caught off guard by her sudden change of attitude and took a few steps back, **"I was looking for my cousin, his name is Kuroo Tetsurō, do you perhaps know him by chance? He's a third year student"**  
  


 _'Ah... So this is the cousin Kuroo mentioned'_ Kenma eyed her from head to toe, he didn't expect that she is Kuroo's cousin. He imagined that Haruka would have the same raven hair with the bed head too, he also thought that she would be taller, considering how tall Kuroo is.  
  


But Haruka looked different from what he had imagined. Her hair— naturally pale mauve colored— was cut short and curled at the bottom. Her beaming eyes were pale pink in color that looked like rose quartz. She was shorter than what Kenma imagined her to be— in fact, Kenma, himself is taller than the girl.

Kenma nodded as a response and stared at their hands that she held, **"Uhm..."** Haruka realized what she had done and quickly released the boy's hand. **"I'm really sorry!"** she profusely apologized embarrassed by her sudden actions.  
  


 **"It's fine, anyway, I was going there myself... Follow me"** Kenma motioned to follow him.  
  


This is probably the most Kenma spoke to anyone else that wasn't Kuroo or any of the volleyball team members. He was surprised at himself too, if the team saw him right now they would probably tear up in glee and start to tease him.  
  


The two walked in silence as if there was an unspoken agreement that no one would try to converse. Haruka merely followed Kenma as she looked around and tried to familiarize herself in her surroundings.  
  
  


 **"Oi Kenma!"** Kuroo called out stepping out of the classroom doors, **"I was going to fetch– Oya? Haruka?"** Haruka popped out right behind the second year male, appearing in Kuroo's field of vision. Haruka gave a small smile and waved.  
  


 **"You two came together?"** He knew that Kenma and Haruka were the type that wouldn't converse unless they needed to. So, he was shocked to see the pair come together. **"Kozume-san saw that I was lost so he helped me out"** she pointed at the pudding haired setter.

**"Oya, come in, let's eat, I already bought you two food."**

Haruka met the other third years, Yaku Morisuke and Nobuyuki Kai, they ate together with them.  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon, lunch ended and Kenma and Haruka went back together to their classroom.

♬ ♬ ♬

  
  


Haruka started packing her stuff in her bag, class finally ended for the day, she was ready to go get Kuroo and finally go home and rest, she had to get her cousin and walk home with him since she still isn't familiar with the roads here in the area.

  
**"Haruka, Kenma!"** Kuroo called out from the entryway, getting a few weird and jealous looks from her classmates, the third year fetching Kenma was a normal sight to the class, but this time, the new transfer student was being called as well. **"Let's go."**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Haruka's POV_ **

**"Haru, before we go home we still have practice so can you wait for us until we finish?"** Tetsurō motioned to all four of them.

**"Volleyball?"**

**"Yep"**

His response made me smile and chuckled softly, when we were young, Tetsurō would always drag me out and play volleyball with him despite knowing how weak my stamina is, thanks to that, I learned a few moves but I never really cultivated it.

 **"Nobuyuki-senpai, Yaku-senpai, and Kozume-san play volleyball too?"** The two third years grinned and nodded while Kozume kept going.

♬ ♬ ♬

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tetsurō instructed me to wait for a bit at the hallway so they could change, I took that moment to pull out my PSP and play until they returned.

 **"Is the leader still offline?"** I mumbled, checking the list of online members in our guild.

This game has a multiplayer interacting system where you could join guilds and fight alongside with them during quests or guild wars.

I was luckily appointed as the Vice leader of our guild, **"Kodzuken is still offline, huh..."**

It didn't take them long enough to finish changing, Tetsurō called me at a distance, I ran up to the group and we made our way to the gym.

The gym was filled with people, obviously the rest of the volleyball club's members. I gripped on the hem of Tetsurō's shirt as we entered, **"Captain! Sensei and Coach isn't here yet"** a guy with a fuzzy Mohawk reported, so Tetsurō's the captain, huh?

Everyone in the team was tall, at least taller than me. I'm basically surrounded by skyscrapers in my opinion.

 **"Captain who's that?"** a brunette pointed upon noticing me, his hair was pointed upwards, he's pretty tall, probably one of the tallest members in the club as far I can see.

Everyone's gaze fell onto me, I stood closer next to Tetsurō, and hid from the curious gazes making me squirm in discomfort.

 **"Captain... Don't tell me... You got us a manager?!"** the fuzzy Mohawk dude exclaimed in joy as visible tears started to form from the corners of his eyes.

 **"Manager?"** with a cheeky and mischievous smile, Tetsurō turned to me, _**"Ha~ Ru~ Ka~ chan~"**_ he sang my name in an annoying tune making me take a couple steps back and shivered.

If I've learned anything from my past whenever I'm with this cousin of mine is that whenever he calls me that way, there's something he wants me to do.

 **"No."** I quickly responded without waiting for him to speak.

**"I haven't even said anything!"**

**"You were going to"**

**"listen to me for a bit!"**

**"How about no?"**

**"Well too bad you have to, you don't have a club yet, right? Join our club as our manager"** he grinned proudly.

 **"Tetsu, you know how awful my stamina is! Besides I don't know much about volleyball"** I retorted trying to get away from being called as a manager unfortunately his smile remained.

**"You're still curious and you enjoy watching volleyball, right? Wouldn't that be sufficient reasoning to join?"**

Ah damn, he got me, but I still won't join.

 **"No thanks, I'm good,"** I patted his back, Yaku cleared his throat, **"How about we introduce her already before the coach comes?"**

 **"Yeah, yeah, everyone seems curious as well, anyway, she's my younger cousin"** I gave everyone a small wave and bowed **"Minatozaki Haruka, I'm in my second year, sorry for the intrusion."**

 **"Introduce yourselves to Haruka later, everyone, start warming up"** Tetsurō instructed.  
  
  


I sat far away from the net and to where I knew there wouldn't be stray balls that could possibly hit me, they were just warming up with some basic stretches so I pulled my console and started playing once more.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Third Person's POV_ **

Haruka was too immersed in the game to notice that everyone came back from their jog. Yamamoto, the second year ace bugged his superior about asking Haruka to become their manager, Kuroo chuckled at this matter, **"I'm already thinking of different ways to make her our manager"** he replied.

On the other side of the court, Kenma had his eyes fixated on Haruka as she played her game. He wanted to talk to her about the game she was playing but he couldn't muster up the courage to talk to her. But he's curious and wanted to know what game she's busy with, Kenma silently crept up to the girl and watched her play it from behind.

The setter squinted his eyes, the game looked familiar, even Haruka's character seemed familiar too, that's when he read the name above Haruka's character.

**_'Kamizaki | Vice - Leader | Erinyes'_ **

  
Kenma realized that the game Haruka was playing is the game that he's currently playing as well, the game he might be addicted to, but the fact that Haruka plays it and is the vice leader of his guild just made him feel how small the world is.

Before Haruka could feel Kenma's presence he walked away and started setting for the team.


	2. Onegai, Haru!

**"Haruka** ** _-chan_** **welcome home!"** The Kuroo's greeted loudly and popped the party poppers, different colors of confetti rained on everyone as they smiled with warmth.

The Kuroo's adored Haruka, not only that she's unproblematic, but it's also because she's responsible and independent. At such a young age, she already had to carry all the household duties such as cleaning and cooking since she was always left alone at home due to her mother always working late at night.

**"Tetsurō, go call Kenma and ask him to come over and have dinner with us~"** Tetsurō's grandfather smiled and handed the cake he held to his son. **"Kenma seems to be around Haru's age"**

**"Yeah Yeah"** Tetsurō waved and went out, Haruka was pulled inside by the two.

**"Dad guess what"** the older Kuroo hummed as he was cutting the cake and handed it to everyone around the table, **"Kenma and Haruka are in the same class~"**

**"Really? Then Kenma please take care of Haruka"** he smiled, Kenma nodded and quietly ate his cake, as much as Tetsurō frequented the Kozume's, Kenma usually came over at the Kuroo's whenever they invited him over.  
  
  


The next day, Tetsurō pulled a little trick during breakfast, since the older Kuroo had his own job during the day he left earlier than the youths, while their grandfather and grandmother were out and about, probably at their neighborhood center where most seniors hang out with each other.

Tetsurō's mother and older sister weren't in Tokyo, they were in the Nagano Prefecture, Haruka's hometown. The two moved there when Kuroo was young and occasionally would go back home to Tokyo when things were clear in work and school. His mom was in charge of looking after Haruka from time to time when Haru's mom was confined in the hospital, her aunt suggested that Haruka should live with them at their apartment but since Haruka didn't want to bother her Aunt and cousin who was also busy in their work and university she rejected the offer but somehow got talked into moving to Tokyo and obviously, moving schools to Nekoma.

In fact, Tetsurō's and Haruka's mom were the one's who thought of bringing her to Tokyo and live with Tetsurō since she also figured that he might also feel lonely knowing that both of his grandparents love to travel from one place to another whenever they please while his father usually works until late at night. This is why his mom is grateful for Kenma who would always accompany his son.

Tetsurō made breakfast—— _omurice_ with the ketchup over it spelled _'Manager-chan'_ with a big heart surrounding the word.

**"** ** _Ohayō..._** **"** Haruka yawned, since she had to come with Tetsurō to school, she obviously had to join him going to morning practice as well.

**"G'morning Haruka, now eat so we could go"**

Haruka pulled the dining chair and sat on it, her gaze shifted onto the dish and back to Tetsurō several times. Her brows furrowed, her expression said everything that she wanted to say.

**"Seriously?"** Tetsurō smiled innocently, **"What do you mean~?"** he asked as if he did nothing. Haruka pulled at least ten sticky notes that said the same thing written on it.

_'Haru be our manager, you'll love it!'_

She found those sticky notes everywhere, from her door, the mirror, inside her cabinet, and even on her phone.

**"Kuroo Tetsurō"** Haruka took a bite from her food yet her gaze was still on her cousin. **"No means no"** Tetsurō shrugged and sipped his glass of milk, he showed no signs of giving up.

After Haruka washed the dishes, the two went off to school however the moment Haruka pulled her shoe from the rack- a note fell. She blankly stared at Tetsurō and ripped the note in front of him- took his hand- placed the ripped pieces of paper in his palm and walked away as if nothing happened.  
  


**"Seriously, you're going to trip and fall if you keep your eyes glued on that thing"** the cousins met Kenma as they walked in front of the school's gate.

Kenma as always was playing his game on his way to school, he couldn't defeat the boss after several tries, **"Good Morning Kozume** ** _-kun_** **"** Haruka greeted but she was staring at the game he played rather than Kenma.

Tetsurō chuckled and thought how these two were alike in a way, **"Kenma let Haruka try and slay the beast"** Tetsurō suggested **"May I? I mean wait no- don't mind rooster over there"** Kenma looked at Haruka and remembered that she also probably likes video games as much as he does. **"Be my guest"** he handed the console to the girl.

Haruka grinned, **"I don't know if you noticed it but this boss is actually easy to defeat, considering that you're using a fighter class"** she mumbled. **"You just have to use the hit and run tactic, like, hit it everything while it charges or whenever the tail isn't up."** She proceeded to play the game and defeat the boss, to Kenma's amazement a ghost smile appeared on his lips.

**"Oh uh... Here you go"** Haruka returned the console to the pudding head.

The practice was the same as it could ever be as the team liked them. The only difference was that Haruka was immediately surrounded by the taller males asking if she agreed to finally become their manager, Haruka trembled in uneasiness, **"You guys..."** Yaku sighed and called everyone to gather around and start with their receiving drills.

After training Haruka, Kenma, and a few other second years, namely Yamamoto Taketora and Fukunaga Shōhei walked together to their floor. Haruka got to know them and Fukunaga's jokes made her laugh and feel at ease despite Yamamoto's constant stares, which was told off by Kenma whenever Haruka felt uneasy.

During one of their classes, Haruka took one of their textbooks but as soon as she opened it another note from Tetsurō greeted her, irritation loomed over the teen once again and swore to kick her cousin on the nuts later at lunchtime.

**"Hello Minatozaki** _ **-chan**_ **~"** Nakamura Aoi, the student who sits in front of her greeted Haruka, unable to remember her name, Haruka smiled and softly greeted her back. Aoi seemed to notice that Haruka didn't remember her name, **"Anyway, I'm Nakamura Aoi, just call me Aoi, Minatozaki** _ **-chan**_ **"** she grinned, **"I hope we can be friends!"**

**"Ah then, please call me Haruka, Aoi** _ **-chan**_ **"** Haruka finally made her first female friend. The two girls talked and got to know each other some more and stopped until the teacher arrived for their Language lesson.  
  


Everyone stretched as they heard the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch, Aoi once again turned to Haruka, offering her to have lunch with her and her friends, Haruka declined, **"I'll eat with you another time, I have to eat with Tetsurō"** she smiled, Kenma stood up and glanced at Haruka, **"Minatozaki** _ **-chan**_ **, let's go"** he called.

**"Coming~ See you later Aoi** _ **-chan**_ **"** Haruka stood up and grabbed her _bento_ along with her wallet and walked alongside Kenma with the same silence they always had.

**"Eh? We aren't eating in their classroom?"** Haruka questioned, they went out of the building and headed to the school's garden area, **"Kuroo told everyone that the team will have lunch from now on, which includes you too."** Kenma showed her the text message Tetsurō sent last night.

As they walked, a girl bumped onto Haruka, causing the second year to fall, the person who bumped into her looked like a third-year student, she's tall and quite pretty as well but had the _"better than you"_ aura. **"Watch where you're going,"** she glared, clicking her tongue, and walked away with her companion, dismissing Haruka's presence **"Are you okay?"** Kenma offered her a hand **"Thanks Kozume** _ **-kun**_ **"** Haruka smiled and took his hand and stood up, Haruka dusted herself. While she did, she felt a slight sting on her palm, **"Just my luck"** she stared at it **"My bandages are in my bag"** Kenma noticed the graze, it was slightly bleeding, Kenma took out his handkerchief.

**"Let's clean your wound up at the nearby water fountain and wrap it with this"** he offered, **"I think so too but I can't possibly use your handkerchief, we can use mine"**

Kenma shrugged and nodded his head, he offered to carry her _bento_ for her so she could easily wash it.

Kenma and Haruka arrived at the garden, there were several other students in the area, peacefully enjoying their lunches but the volleyball team stood out the most, **"Oi! Kenma! Haruka!"** Tetsurō called for the two second years, **"You two took long"** Yaku smiled and patted the space beside him. Haruka waved and they noticed the pink handkerchief wrapped in her hand and grew concerned.

The duo sat down, Kenma started eating while playing his game however, Tetsurō managed to nab it from him. **"Did something happen?"** Yaku motioned at her hand, she shook her head **"It's no big deal** _ **senpai**_ **, I just bumped into someone earlier and fell"**

Everyone ate peacefully and chatted about the Fukurodani Academy Group's summer camp coming soon and the much-awaited big matches. **"As long as we keep the body's blood flow smoothly and circulate oxygen, our brain functions normally, we'll be fine"** Tetsurō chirped with a large grin plastered across his face, this made everyone smile with confidence. Haruka pondered, _'Why did he suddenly talk about the basic mechanics of circulation?'_

And as usual, lunch ended, lessons started, and just as quick as that, it's time to head to the gym and wait for them to finish training.

Haruka sat in the same corner again, flinching a couple of times whenever a stray ball was aimed at the corner. She was immersed in her game again, she spammed a few of the buttons and cheered whenever she won a battle against a high-ranking monster.

**"Minatozaki** _ **-chan**_ **"** a voice popped out from nowhere behind her, **"That's** _ **Curses and Oracles**_ **, right?"** Haruka flinched in surprise, she turned and saw a certain pudding head, Kenma, crouched down next to her. **"Kozume** ** _-kun_** **, you know this game?!"** Haruka gushed in excitement, sparkles filled her eyes.

Kenma nodded and scratched his cheek, **"I've been playing that game for a while"** He spoke calmly. The two talked about the game, Kenma who seemed to be wearing a calm expression is actually excited about this matter, **"What's your username? Let me add you~"**

**"It's Kodzuken"** Haruka typed the username he had said but paused after realizing an important detail.

**"WHAAT?! YOU'RE KODZUKEN?!"** she exclaimed in surprise.

**"Yes, you're Kamizaki, right?"**

**"What a small world leader"** Haruka giggled, the team looked happy seeing Kenma converse with Haruka, Yaku even teared up a little bit. Haruka and Kenma exchanged contact details as they went, but the claps of the teacher caught everyone's attention, **"Gather 'round everyone"** he called out. The two-second years parted with each other.

**"Alright, everyone already knows about the incoming Fukurodani Academy's training camp coming by soon, and in this year, Karasuno will be invited."** Everyone cheered with the mention of Karasuno, after all the last time they fought with them during Golden Week and wanted another match with them, plus Taketora wanted to see their third-year manager, Kiyoko Shimizu.

**"It would be nice if we had a manager during that time."** Everyone, even the coaches eyed Haruka, making her squirm once more and shuddered as she felt those eyes. **"If only** ** _someone_** **could be our manager"** Tetsurō commented.

Haruka simply laughed and waved at everyone and averted her gaze.


End file.
